


The Grave Marker

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, The happy Sewer King as he laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King sat near one alligator's grave marker and scowled at the same time.





	The Grave Marker

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King sat near one alligator's grave marker and scowled at the same time. He remembered his smile from when the alligator was a baby. One young alligator standing on the palm of his hand. A gentle laugh. The Sewer King's smile throughout the alligator's long life. Never another smile after his pet's recent demise. New tears ran down the Sewer King's face before he sobbed. 

A girl appeared with many pretties for her king. Her foot contacted the grave marker before it collapsed and shattered. 

The Sewer King scowled again as the girl ran. ''Your new grave marker!'' 

 

THE END


End file.
